Waking Wally
by simi838
Summary: First day back at school, and Kuki has the task of waking her boyfriend.. how will this go? ONESHOT


Hey guys I'm new new new at this so flame all you want I probably need it okay so here we go-

"Yeah Abby, I just got to pick up Wally first and ill see you at the school gates in like an hour okay?" I told Abby quickly and hung up.

I know its unlike me to hang up on someone but my mind is a little stressed out at the moment, I woke up late, hadn't packed my bag for school and I know picking up my boyfriend is going to be a nightmare especially because usually when I get there he's not even awake yet.

First day back at school and I'm already freaking out.

"Bye mum!" I yelled and ran out the door, " I love you" I had no time to hear her answer and I shut the door quickly behind me and ran to my car.

God my car is a mess! Its a cheap rusty old car that my parents got for me when I turned 16 to make me more responsible. But I guess it does have some good things, like the wheel is circle and that's nice... I guess

I sped down the street and within 5 minutes I was already knocking on is house door. –no answer

Knocked again

No answer

And I was just about to knock again getting a little desperate when Wally's mother opened the door.

"yes yes what? oh Kuki... Wally's in his room" she said, she looked really tired, but then again she hasn't really been very awake ever since her husband divorced her. Wally dealt with it well, but his mum took it really bad and didn't leave her bed for weeks.

I helped out as much as I could, baby sitting Joey and cleaning the kitchen and bringing brownies over, but this was all last year. Wally moved on but I doubt she will ever.

I smiled brightly at her to try to bring joy into her day, but her eyes never changed, she looked like she had nothing left. Her eyes were dead. She just turned and sulked back to the kitchen.

I shut the front door behind me and jumped up every second step to Wally's room. I tapped on the door calling out Wally's name and got a simple 'nph' noise. I took this as a sign to enter.

Wally's room was dark. But the ground was littered with clothes and paper, his computer screen was still on and had a picture of the first time we went on a date.

"Wally?" I gently said to the figure lying on the bed. "Wally?" I walked over to his bed and tapped his shoulder. "honey?" He just shook my hand off

"I don't want to go to school" Wally said tiredly, his back was facing me but I could tell that his eyes were still shut.

"Wally," I said as I sat on the edge of his bed "get up or were going to be late"

"I don't care, I just want to sleep, you should try it some time, you're always busy doing something" He grumbled, his eyes still shut

"Whats that supposed to mean, huh?" I questioned him while I changed my position to kneeling on his bed so I was looming over him and poking his back with my knees

" I think" he said with a devilish smirk " you just need to relax" and with that he somehow spun around and pulled me over him so I was lying on my side being pulled close to his chest like a teddy bear

"Wally!" I squealed as I tried to push away from him, but he was strong, he had both arms around my waist holding my stomach against his and I could feel his breath on my face. "Let me go, were going to be late" I pushed against him again, but he only snuggled me closer

"You always smell so nice baby" he said to me, his eyes still shut breathing me in.

"Wally come on, seriously I told Abby I'd-"I was cut off by something pretty spectacular, he opened one eye and showed me his beautiful green orbs and I melted, I forgot where I was, or what I'm doing, I loved his eyes so much.

"Kuki, babe, shut up" he said closing his eyes; we were really going to be late. I almost didn't care, just being in his company was so good-_almost_ didn't care but.

Hmm how do you get boys out of bed? How do you get boys to do anything?

I leant up so I could whisper in his ear "Baby, if you wake up now I'll make you some pancakes" I bit my lip hoping it would work, "with blueberries on it"

This made both his heavily open, -it was a start-, "What else do I get?" he asked, I looked up at the clock on the opposite wall and we had 30minutes for him to be showered and fed and ready to go, I just sighed and lied back down.

"Wally, just have anything you want, I don't want to be late for school" I pleaded

"Anything aye?" he paused "hmmm, how about a proper good morning kiss?" he said leaning forward, I giggled.

My mouth pecked his, jokingly "there, now let's go," I said hoping he would take it, but of course he didn't. He just shook his head and rolled so that he was on top of me with one elbow supporting his weight on the bed and the other on my sides.

I leaned down and kissed me, every time he kissed me it always felt like the first time, my heart was pumping and my stomach was flipping all over the place –metaphorically. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer, and he bit my bottom lip and slid his tounge into my mouth, I was getting a little too caught up in this kiss but I couldn't control my actions, my body had a mind of its own.

I rolled over so I was straddling him, he was shirtless, his toned body made every girl swoon, but he was mine.

"Come here" he said as he winked at me and I smiled and continued to kiss him, with my fingers tangled in his hair, and his hands running up and down my body and eventually landing just above my butt I hadn't realised how much time and passed. I opened my eyes just for a second to look at his clock on the bed side table. Oh no.

I pulled away and jumped off him so I was standing next to his bed and he was dazed looking at me "Wally come on we have to go now, pleasseeee" I begged we only had 15 minutes, He made no effort to move "Wallabe Shane Beatles, if you don't get out of that bed right now-"

"okay babe, I'm sorry help me up" he said as he put his hand out, I took it and pulled on it as hard as I could, he was now in sitting position and he pulled me to his lap, "Kuki I love you," he quietly said to me, and pecked my lips

"I love you too Wally" I said smiling to him and pulling him up off the bed. Wally had a quick shower, not without inviting me to join him of course, but I was not ready for that yet. I loved Wally and I knew he was the one the first time I talked to him, I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Wally is the only one for me

"Okay baby lets go," he said snapping me out of my thoughts and taking my hand. I love Wally and I know he loves me too.

'Le End'

I didn't know how to finish this so I was like okay umm cool this was nice

Review, you may flame or whatever I don't mind just yeah cool umm bye


End file.
